


50 Years

by The_Katanna_Twins



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-21
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Katanna_Twins/pseuds/The_Katanna_Twins
Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts about what happened with Kikyo 50 years before, and what he feels in the present time with Kagome. Poem.





	50 Years

50 Years

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta: Miyu Suzuki

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Poem One-Shot

50 years have passed since that day.  
Yet it only seems like yesterday.  
50 years ago I died...  
Pinned to a tree by your arrow so sacred.  
The pain of your betrayal did hurt me so, but it wasn't your fault nor mine.  
50 years ago he tricked us, you and I.  
Putting a veil of deceit over our eyes, it broke our bond so frail.  
Was it really loved to be so frail?  
I truly do not know.  
50 years ago you wanted me to change, and I would have done so just for you.  
Yet here today I stand, Looking onto that same old tree that you pinned me to so long ago.  
50 years have passed and I am now freed from your spell.  
Only now I think of another.  
The bond between us, her and I, is very strong and unlike the bond I shared with you.  
She doesn't wish for me to change, she is the one who released me from the tree.  
Our bond grows stronger with each passing day, and I realize, I love her more than anything, and will not leave her.  
My Kagome.

 

123456

AN:  
Tell me what you think. I wrote this of the top of my head after not being able to sleep for almost two days. I don't know why I wrote it I felt like writing something and this is what it said. Tell me what you think, and remember this is around 6:50 AM without two days of sleep. I seem to write better like that.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
